


Chemistry

by MissMariel



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I'll probably have to add more character tags later on, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel
Summary: "If you want to learn to love better, you should start with a friend that you hate."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Original Character(s), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. A simple business transaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my amazing friend Sam! Happy birthday Sam!! You're so important to me and you always write the best fics, so I felt I had to give sth back, I hope you enjoy this!!  
> PS: I couldn't quite finish it in time, but here's the first chapter, I'll keep uploading as I write, this just got way longer than originally anticipated XD

Slowly Roman pushed open the door. He was way out of his element in the quiet library, his bright red jacket with the shiny golden stripes standing out like a sore thumb. But this was the only place he could think of to find who he was looking for. And indeed, at one of the long tables in the middle of the room, half hidden behind a stack of books, was the nerd seemingly buried in his homework. 

For a moment he contemplated calling his name, but ultimately decided against it. Instead he slid into the seat in front of him and knocked against the open book propped up in front of him.

"Hey. Berry." Slowly the other boy looked up and as he saw Roman, his eyes widened. He quickly started packing up his things and moved to get up. Before he knew what was happening, Roman's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down. 

"What do you want from me?", Logan grit out, trying to keep the shaking under control. Grinning sheepishly, Roman let go of him and scratched the back of his head. "I, uh… I need… Help? With chemistry?" 

Logan frowned, considering him for a moment. They weren't the best of friends, quite the opposite actually, with Roman pushing him around and spitting insults at him whenever they passed each other in the hall. Granted, Roman was most often with his teammates and never initiated any of the bullying on his own, but that didn't mean what he did was okay. Still, Logan was ready to give him the benefit of the doubt, if only so he couldn't say he sunk to the preps level. 

"I require compensation for my services." Immediately Roman started nodding and pulling out his wallet. "Of course, how much do you want?" Logan shook his head and held up one hand. "No no, no money." Roman frowned as he slowly lowered the wallet. "What else then? I can buy you lunch, if you want? Or do you want a new phone?" His confusion grew as Logan shook his head once again. He was so used to being able to solve any of his problems with money. "Then… What _do_ you want?" 

Logan hummed, considering the question for a moment with crossed arms. "Y'know, my sister's wedding is in a month and I have yet to find the required date." Roman's eyes widened. "Are- Are you asking me- You're not- I mean, I'm not… I'm not- Y'know?" 

Logan sighed and looked down. Of course he knew that, one of the main points Roman and his clique picked on was the fact that he was openly gay. "No, I know. Don't worry Roman, I don't harbor any feelings for you, romantic or otherwise. This is merely a business transaction to help you get better grades and me dodge the pesky questions of my family members." 

He could actually hear Roman sigh with relief and looked up to give him just the tiniest hint of a smile. "If it would make you more comfortable, we could even lay down some ground rules, for what is allowed in public and what isn't." Roman nodded, his eyes shining with relief. "That would be great, yeah." 

Glancing at the clock, Logan nodded, got up and started packing his back. "Very well. Meet me behind the school after class. We will discuss more on the way home." Roman nodded and with that the two boys went their separate ways again. For now…


	2. Let's lay down some rules

As the final bell rang Logan made his way out the back entrance of the school. He was surprised to find Roman already waiting there, he would've expected him to be at least a few minutes late. As he came closer the prep lifted his head. 

"There you are. I've been waiting for five minutes already. Where are we going?" Logan stared at him for a moment, puzzled, before walking past to his car. "I apologise for letting you wait. Now c'mon, we'll take my car home." 

"Home?" Roman gave him a quizzical look as he fell in step next to him. Logan nodded. "My room is the ideal working environment, so I will tutor you there." He glanced up at the other. "Unless you have a problem with that?" Quickly Roman shook his head. "Nope, that's fair!" He looked around, seemingly scanning the area. "Where's your car again?" 

"It's right here", Logan said, gesturing at the dark blue car in front of them. Then he pulled up an eyebrow. "Bit eager to get out of sight aren't you? Scared your team will see you hanging out with me?" Immediately Roman's eyes shot wide open as his face turned bright red. "Eh- What? No! No of course I'm not scared, we're not doing anything forbidden after all, why would I be scared?" Logan chuckled and opened the passenger door. "I'm just teasing you, get in." 

The ride was filled with awkward silence, neither really sure what to talk about. When they stopped, Roman looked out at a small egg yolk yellow house. It looked about as normal and average as a house possibly could. Logan on the other hand gestured for him to get out and then got out himself, grabbing their bags from the trunk and leading him inside. 

As soon as they entered an older woman appeared in a door down the hall, her black and grey hair bound back and a towel in her hands. "Logan, honey, how was school?" She stared at Roman in confusion for a moment, then looked at Logan again. "Honey, don't you want to introduce me to your friend?" 

"He's not my-", Logan started, but was quickly cut off as Roman stepped forward and held out his hand with a charming smile. "Mrs. Berry, I'm guessing? It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Romano King, but please call me Roman. Logan is helping me with school, so I'll probably be here more often in the future." 

Logans Mom seemed surprised, but then she smiled warmly and took his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Roman. It's good to see my son making friends. And especially such charming ones." She smirked and gave Logan a look. He sighed and pushed Roman past her. "Alright mom, we'll be in my room then. I'll let you know if Roman will stay for dinner." 

"Of course dear", she winked, "I won't bother you two." Logan groaned and continued pushing Roman down the hall, fully aware that he only managed that because the taller boy let him. By the time they reached the stairs his blush had subsided enough that he thought it was safe to step out from behind Roman and pull him up by his wrist. 

"Woah, easy there Berry", Roman chuckled and, as soon as the door closed behind them, added with a cocky smirk: "I think your Mom likes me." Logan glared daggers at him as he started unpacking his bag. "Did you have to be like that?" 

Roman grinned and leaned against the door, arms crossed. "Like what?" He groaned and gestured vaguely in his direction. "Like… _That!_ " Roman huffed amused. "You're pointing at all of me, Berry." Pushing off the door, he took a step closer to the nerd. "I was just being myself. If you don't like it you shouldn't have asked me to be your fake boyfriend." 

Logan rolled his eyes and took a seat, opening a simple dark blue notebook. "On that note" He gestured at the bed. "Please take a seat, so we can discuss our personal limits in this arrangement." Roman snickered at the formality of the statement, but sat cross-legged on the bed nonetheless. 

"School is off limits." He pointed his finger at Logan. The nerd just nodded and wrote something down. "Of course. I see no need to keep up with the farce where my family can't see." He looked up at Roman again, squinting for a moment as if he was trying to solve a particularly difficult math problem. Finally he spoke again: "How do you feel about cheek kisses?" 

"Please!", Roman boasted, "I kiss my family all the time!" Logan pulled up an eyebrow. "And, uhh… Business partners, of course. Gotta… Heh. Keep that air of formality, right?", Roman added quickly. Logan gave him another disbelieving look, but nodded and wrote that down. "I'll take that as a Yes then." Roman nodded and they kept working it out until Logan leaned back and lowered the notebook. 

"I think we're done. Let me summarize, so we're sure we both agree with the terms. Any romantic behavior is to be refrained from, unless absolutely necessary, which would be anywhere my family could discover us. School however is completely off limits. Furthermore is said romantic behavior to be limited to hand holding, cheek kisses and presents under $10. Kisses on the lips are to be used only in emergencies and never open-mouthed. The arrangement will end at least one week after the wedding and will be ended in a mutual break up. In compensation I will tutor you in chemistry until the finals, of which the date correlates with aforementioned wedding."

Finally he looked up again. "Does that sound satisfactory to you?" Roman rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Yes it is", he paused to make air quotes, "satisfactory. Can we start studying now?" Logan nodded. "Of course, in just a moment. Would you do me the favor and sign this?" And with that he held out the notebook to him, opened to the page where he wrote down all the rules. 

Roman stared at him for a moment, then broke into roaring laughter. Logan stared at him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Eventually Roman calmed down again and when he saw that Logan wasn't laughing along and was still holding out the notebook, he frowned. "Wait, you're serious?" 

"Of course I am. I don't understand what's so funny, a contract has to be signed by both parties to be effective." He sighed, but took the notebook and pen offered to him. Shaking his head, he signed his name as he mumbled to himself: "God, you're such a nerd…" If Logan heard him, he didn't react. Instead he just took the notebook from him after he was done, signed it himself and stowed it away safely. Then he turned back to Roman. "So. What exactly do you need help with?"


	3. The other side of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, completely forgot to post on the ninth, sorry! Here's this month's chapter a lil late, I'll try to be on schedule again next month

Roman groaned and stretched his arms over his head until he heard a distinct pop. "Alright Berry, that's it for today." Logan looked up from his book with a confused frown, glanced at the clock and then back at him. "What do you mean, we still have at least half an hour until dinner time." 

"Your dinner time, Berry, not mine. And besides, I can't get anything more into my head today." He got up and started packing his bag. "I see", Logan nodded, "Very well then. I will see you tomorrow. Will you find the way out or should I accompany you?" Roman huffed. "Logan Berry, I might not understand particles and their bonds, but I can remember how to get out of your house and find my way home. I'll be fine, don't worry your precious brain." He scoffed, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room before the nerd could react. 

As he stormed down the stairs Logans Mom poked her head out of the kitchen. "Roman? Are you leaving already?" Reaching for his sneakers, he looked back at her to give her a charming smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mrs. Berry, I forgot to tell my Nonnas where I'll be after school, I'm sure they're worried already. I'll take you up on that offer another time!" With that he slipped on his coat and once again was out the door without waiting for a goodbye. 

As soon as he was far enough away, he slowed down and took a deep breath. He didn't really feel the need to go home yet. His brother was probably home and even if he wasn't, his grandmothers surely were. A few more moments to enjoy the cool air and come up with what to tell them were just what he needed. 

Eventually though, he reached his home. Unsurprisingly his Dad's car wasn't in the driveway. Neither was Emma's black Ford though, which surprised him a little. Instead there was a small silver car, a flower garland hanging in the rear window. Roman sighed heavily. Hopefully he wouldn't interrupt them, he really didn't need to see his brother naked again. 

Luck seemed to be on his side as he entered the house and didn't immediately see or hear anyone. As soon as he entered the kitchen though, he sighed. On the counter, well hopping off of it now, was Patton. Small, slightly chubby Patton, with his ginger curls, wearing only his glasses and one of Remus' dark green sweaters. ~~which was obviously way too big on him~~ Well, and underwear hopefully, given that he had just sat where they normally prepared their food. 

"Oh hey Roman. You're home already", he waved a little awkwardly and chuckled. Roman gave him a deadpan look. "Patton, please tell me you're wearing underwear? Also it's almost six." Behind his big round glasses Pattons eyes widened. "Six already? Oh no, we completely forgot the time!" Roman hummed. _Wouldn't be the first time, he thought bitterly._ Before either could say anything more though, the door opened again and Remus strode in. He couldn't have looked more confident if he was wearing anything, which, besides a towel draped around his hips, he didn't. Roman cringed inwardly as very unwelcome memories flooded his brain. 

"Romano, my dear brother, welcome home!" Remus grinned brightly as he wrapped one of his arms around Patton. "Remus, it's six already, we completely lost track of time again!", Patton poked his side, "I'm blaming you." Remus huffed good-naturedly and leaned down to press a kiss into Pattons curls. Then his attention shifted as he looked over at Roman with a smirk. 

"Already six, huh? You're late dear brother. Where've you been?" Roman rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "As if I'd tell you that, idiota." Remus snickered. "Got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" At Roman's silence his eyes and grin widened. "A boyfriend then?" 

"No!", Roman protested, maybe a little too quickly. "It's just- I'm getting tutoring in chem, that's all. From Logan…" Patton gasped slightly. "Logan? Logan Berry?" Roman nodded. "Woah, what did you pay him that he'd tutor you?", Remus asked. Immediately Roman's face turned bright red. He couldn't tell them what he really did for Logan. They'd think he was desperate, or worse, gay. Remus probably already suspected something… Luckily he'd had time to think of a suitable excuse. 

"I'm buying him lunch for one month." Remus hummed, nodding slowly even though he didn't seem quite convinced. The following awkward silence was quickly interrupted by Pattons stomach growling. Remus pulled up an eyebrow and looked down at him, smirking. "Hungry, Patty?" Patton blushed and looked away, but nodded. Remus chuckled and let his hand fall down to give him a clap on the ass.

"Go back to my room, sweetcheeks. I'll get you something." Patton squeaked in surprise and turned even redder. He quickly kissed Remus on the cheek and waved at Roman, before hurrying out of the room. 

Instead of opening the fridge as Roman would've expected him to do, Remus leaned onto the counter and grinned at him deviously. "What?", Roman frowned. "Spill", Remus demanded. Roman huffed and moved around him to grab himself a snack. "There is nothing to spill, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"That alone is a definite sign there _is_ something, you just don't want to tell me. Fine. Be like that brother." He heard Remus moving away from him. "You'll come to me for advice soon enough. And I, personally, can't wait." With that the door closed and Roman sighed heavily, tension leaving his shoulders. He shook his head to himself, grabbed an apple and went to his room. He'd still have to finish the storyboard for tomorrow.


	4. Gym class and bad influences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!
> 
> This chapter will have bullying and include the slur f*gg*t in two instances   
> Proceed with caution if that upsets you

When Roman got out of Emma's car the next morning, Gary Lacson was already waiting for him in front of the school.   
"Yo, Roman!", he greeted. Roman waved back and high-fived him when he got close enough. "Hey Gary, where's the others?" Gary shrugged and pushed his hands into the pockets of his letterman jacket. "Lorie and Brooke went inside already, but I think Jerry might be sick."   
Roman nodded. "Well, first lesson art class, let's go. I'd rather not be late again, Mrs Yoneoka is gonna get me suspended." As they started inside, Roman noticed a familiar dark blue car pull into the parking lot from the corner of his eyes. Trying to pretend he wasn't paying attention to the nerd, he hurried after Gary, who was already several steps ahead of him. 

  
Art class went by without another incident, he showed off his storyboard for the animation they were supposed to work on and earned general praise from the rest of the class. Next up was P. E. Roman met with Lorie in the hall as she came from her fashion class, and they walked to the gym together.   
As they turned the corner, Roman's eyes immediately focused on Logan, standing at his locker, currently putting his books away. He quickly tore his gaze away to look down at Lorie, but it was too late. She'd already followed his eyes and was moving towards the nerd with a malicious grin, pulling Roman with her. For someone so small, she sure was strong.   
"Logan Berry…", Lorie drawled, closing his locker with one hand. "Where do you think you're going?" Logan looked up in surprise and frowned. "I, uh, gym?" Lorie smiled oh so sweetly as she took a hold of his tie, twisting it around her fingers. "Oh really, yeah?" She pulled on it roughly, bringing Logans face within inches of hers. "And what do you plan to do there, hm?", she hissed, "In the locker room? Gonna ogle all the guys, huh? Stupid fag." She huffed and pushed him against the lockers.  
"You're disgusting. You do know that you'll never have a chance with any of them, right? None of them are as broken and disgusting as you. Right Roman?" She turned to smirk up at him. Logan in turn was avoiding eye contact. Roman swallowed heavily and nodded. "Yeah. Broken and disgusting." Lorie didn't seem to notice his voice wavering ever so slightly, but Logan shot him a glare.  
Lorie grinned proudly and turned back to Logan, giving him another rough shove. "Stay away from them, got it faggot?" After Logan nodded weakly, she grabbed Roman's arm and continued pulling him down the hallway. "Good. Let's go Roman."   
"Hold on Lorie, I uh… I forgot my shoes." Roman stopped her after a few more steps. Lorie frowned for a moment, before smiling at him brightly. "Again? Well, alright, let's go get them real quick!" Quickly Roman shook his head. "No no, that's fine, really! You can't be late again, you've already skipped gym twice this month, they're gonna kick you out! I'll just go get them real quick, you go ahead, alright?" Lories frown deepened slightly, but then she winked and turned around. "Alright, but don't take too long Ro." And with that she disappeared down the hallway.   
Roman quickly turned around and all but ran back the other direction. He stopped briefly at Logans locker, but the nerd was already nowhere in sight anymore. Then he continued on to his own locker on the opposite side of school.


	5. The "reveal"

After school Roman found himself once again waiting at Logans car, looking around nervously. He'd already texted Elisabetta during lunch to let her know that he'd be coming home later today. He looked up just in time to see the nerd step out of the school building, Conrad close behind him. Quickly Roman ducked behind the car and watched as his friend did something to Logans backpack. The nerd didn't seem to notice and Roman watched as Conrad made his way to his own car. As Logan got closer, he quickly pretended to tie his shoelaces. 

"Oh, Roman! I didn't see you there. Are you ready to leave?" He glanced up to find Logan staring down at him in surprise. "Yeah, sure, let's go", he nodded quickly and got up, "Let me just… " Roman reached for Logans backpack, intent to pull off the paper undoubtedly stuck to it, before he could see "I'll take your bag for you."

"That's very kind of you, but it's quite alright. I can take care of it myself", Logan said, moving out of the way and taking off his backpack. Roman looked down, mentally preparing himself for- 

"What is this?" Yup, there it is. Slowly he glanced up again to see Logan hold up a piece of paper that read: "Trip me" Grinning sheepishly, Roman scratched the back of his neck. "Uhh… Looks like a sign?" 

"Is this why people tripped me all day? Did you know about this?" When Logan didn't get an immediate answer he just rolled his eyes and threw the paper into the nearest trash can. Opening the door and throwing his bag into the car, he gestured for Roman to get in too. "Whatever, let's just go."

The drive to Logans home was once again spent in silence, as the nerd didn't even turn on the radio. "Look I'm- I'm sorry for the sign, okay? That was stupid and childish." Logan didn't even spare him a glance, just gripped the steering wheel hard enough that his knuckles turned white as he grit out: "Yes. It was." Roman sighed and leaned his head back. 

Eventually Logan stopped the car, but made no move to get out. Instead he drummed his fingers against the wheel, until finally looking over at Roman with a sigh. "We're going to tell her." 

"Tell who what?", Roman frowned. "We're going to tell my Mom that we're dating. But first we need to make a plan. I know-" He held up a hand. "I know you like to be dramatic, but please. Keep it down?" Roman grinned. "Why? Are you easily flustered Berry?" 

He leaned over to punch his shoulder the way he'd do were he talking to the guys from the team. "You gotta stop being such a stuck-up! Just take that stick out of your ass and take it as it comes, tesoro, trust me." Logan rubbed his shoulder for a moment then huffed, rolling his eyes as he got out. ~~And making a mental note to look that up later.~~

Grabbing his bag from the backseat, he shot another glare Roman's way, before leading him inside. "I implore you to stay casual." He heard Roman laugh heartily behind him as he followed. "I promise I won't embarrass you in front of your Mom." 

Inside Logan swiftly located his mother. She was in the kitchen again, presumably doing crosswords and waiting for him to come home. When he entered she looked up and smiled. As Roman appeared behind him, her smile widened almost unnoticeably and a strange feeling went through Logans chest. 

"Roman, welcome back!", she greeted as she got up and went over to hug her son, "How was school Lo?" Logan hugged her back briefly before pulling back. "Rather nice actually, I have news for you." 

"Oh, what is it dear?" Logan glanced over his shoulder at Roman for a moment, smiled and reached for his hand. "Roman and I-" 

"We're dating!", Roman interrupted rather rudely, slinging his arm over his shoulders and kissing his cheek. Logan tensed and huffed slightly. Quickly Roman pulled away again, his eyes widening in fake surprise. "Oh I'm sorry, did you want to tell her?" 

"You're dating? Oh Logan, I'm so happy for you!", his Mom smiled brightly and threw her arms around him once again, "And Roman, you're of course always welcome here. Just don't hurt my son, got it?" Roman, indescribable Roman, had the audacity to laugh at that and shook his head, patting her back. "Don't you worry, Mrs. Berry, I won't hurt him." 

"Yeah, well, thanks Mom", Logan said, pulling away from her embrace. "Roman and I will be going to my room now to study." And with that he pulled the other out of the room, ignoring his mother mumbling about "That's what they call it nowadays?"


	6. Hypothetically, would you kiss me?

"I think I need a break." Logan looked up as Roman's book closed with a heavy thud. "Already?", he frowned, "We've barely started." Roman rolled his eyes and rolled over to lie on his side, taking out his phone. "Oh whatever Sub-astute Teacher. You've been on your phone since you finished the homework anyway." He pulled up an eyebrow and looked over at him. "I thought you were supposed to tutor me?" 

Logan sighed and set his phone down. "I suppose that is true. Well then, let's take a five minute break and then I'll help you. What do you want to do?" Roman hummed in thought as he sat back up and tapped his finger against his chin. It took all Logan had not to roll his eyes at the excessive gesture. 

"I think I'll go grab a snack", Roman finally decided. As he got up he extended a hand to Logan. "D'you want something too, Isaac Noobton?" Logan stared at the hand for a moment, then looked up directly at him. "Excuse me?"

Roman turned bright red and pulled his hand back to scratch the back of his neck, stuttering out: "Y'know, like, uh… Like Isaac Newton? But also you're a noob?" Logan huffed and got up. "Let's get those snacks Roman." 

As they went downstairs, they passed a black-haired girl with glasses going up. Roman turned and followed her with his eyes, then turned back and nodded to himself. "Was that your sister?", he asked Logan, who in turn nodded. "One of them, yes. Though not the one who's getting married in a month." Roman hummed. "She's… Pretty good looking." 

"I suppose so", Logan conceded after a moment of thinking, "We do share the same genetics after all." 

"Wha-- Logan?", Roman sputtered as he followed him into the now empty kitchen. "You surprise me, who would've thought-" Logan leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, and pulled up an eyebrow. Momentarily Roman could feel the blush creeping up his neck and quickly busied himself with the fruit basket. "Bananas are supposed to help with studying right?" He looked up nervously. "Or d'you want an apple?" 

"No please, do continue, Roman. Who would've thought what?" Logan said, completely bypassing his questions. "Well…", Roman rubbed the back of his neck - burning hot by now. "Just because I'm 'a nerd'", Logan made air quotes, "I can't be confident in my looks?" 

"No, I didn't mean that-", Roman tried. Logan just huffed, "Just remember that you're _my_ boyfriend. Not my sister's. Here, take a banana." And with that he grabbed a banana and thrust the fruit at him, then pushed past him. 

Five minutes later they were back in Logans room. Roman had claimed the entire bed for himself, so the nerd had begrudgingly taken up residence in his armchair. Their break was over and so they both had books open in their laps that they were supposed to be reading. ~~Though Logan was already on his phone again, hoping Roman wouldn't notice him translating what he'd said earlier.~~

"Hypothetically... If I were a snail… And you were a snail… And we were on top of some cherries, floating in a river… Would you kiss me?", Roman suddenly asked. "Excuse me, what?" Logan looked up in shock. _Surely_ he'd misheard. Roman couldn't actually want to kiss him. 

The other grinned and showed him his phone screen. He was, much to Logans disappointment, on Tumblr instead of studying and had found a post with two very small snails on top of some cherries in a river. They were reaching out and touching each other, which kind of looked like they were kissing. If snails were known to kiss, that is. 

He sighed and set down his phone. "Clearly you're not taking this seriously enough. Or did you finish your questions already?" Roman shook his head and avoided his eyes. "Where are you stuck?", he asked and sat down next to him, picking up the abandoned book. 

"Number seven. Why chlorine ions won't attach themselves to helium atoms.", Roman mumbled. Logan nodded and patted his thigh. "C'mon, sit up, you big dunce, I'll explain it to you again." Reluctantly Roman pulled himself upright and crossed his arms. Logan waited patiently until he stopped pouting and looked over at the book, and began to explain again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text post referenced by @fuckstev on Tumblr, can be found here:  
> https://fuckstev.tumblr.com/post/190950708587/hypothetically-if-i-were-a-snail-and-you


	7. Introductions, introductions...

By the time Logans Ren knocked to call them to dinner, they hadn't gotten much further yet. Logan was on the verge of just yelling in frustration, as he finally realised that this would be a much bigger piece of work than he'd originally thought. Roman could barely understand the simplest concepts. 

"Logan, starlight? Does your boyfriend want to stay for dinner?", his Ren called from outside the door. Logan glanced over at Roman, who had been chewing his pencil in thought, but was now looking up, the end of the pencil dangling loosely from his mouth. Logan pulled up an eyebrow questioningly, hoping the other would understand. This would be the first test for their new fake relationship. 

"We're coming, Miss Berry!", Roman called and Logan cringed slightly. There was a beat of silence, before the voice from the other side of the door called back: "Alright, I'll see you boys downstairs!" As steps were receding from his door, Logan sighed again. Roman got up and pulled up his eyebrows. "I didn't know you had two Moms, Berry." 

"I don't. Camille is my Ren. They use they/them pronouns and I expect you to respect that." Roman's eyes widened for a second, but then he nodded and Logan sighed in relief. "Alright then, let's go." 

Soon enough they made their way into the kitchen, where most of Logans family was already waiting for them. Only his two sisters Ava and Sara were missing. Ava, because she had moved out three years ago, to live with her now-fiance, Sara, presumably, because she was simply late. His Ren and Dad looked up from where they were sitting at the table, while his Mom was dishing out dinner. Roman waved awkwardly, before Logan pulled him down on the chair next to him. 

"I, uhm… I want to apologize… Mx? I didn't know you were non-binary and shouldn't have made assumptions without being introduced properly", Roman said and looked down at his plate sheepishly. Logans Ren smiled softly and shook their head. 

"It's fine, dear. But thank you, you handled the situation very well. I hope Logan didn't give you too much trouble for messing up?", they giggled lightly and Roman looked up and grinned sheepishly. "No, I can take him, no worries Mx." He held out his hand. "My name is Roman King, he/him pronouns. It's very nice to meet you." 

"It's very nice to meet you too Roman. You can call me Camille, it's less formal", they smiled as they shook his hand. "It is very nice to meet you too Camille, that is a gorgeous name by the way", Roman smiled at them charmingly and Logan rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I chose it myself!", Camille giggled again and glanced at their husband, who so far had only watched the situation silently. Roman glanced over too and there was the nervous smile again as he held out his hand again. 

But before he could introduce himself, Logans Dad spoke up. "I'd rather leave the rest of the introductions until Sara is here too, if you don't mind. You must get tired of constantly repeating yourself." Slowly Roman lowered his hand and nodded minimally. "Yes, Sir", he mumbled even as Logan shook his head next to him, muttering about how quite the opposite was actually true. "Where is Sara anyway?" 

"She must still be in her room, she probably got caught up in homework", Logans Mom said, drying her hands off. "I'll go get her." And with that she left and awkward silence settled over the kitchen once again. 

After a moment Roman couldn't stand it anymore and cleared his throat. "It's, uh… It's nice to meet you. Both. You've, uhhh… Raised an amazing son." He gave a weak smile, all but ducking his head. Mr. Berry kept up his serious expression and nodded once. "And don't you dare hurt him." 

"I-I wouldn't dream of it, Sir, I promise!", Roman rushed to reassure. A chuckle came from the doorway: "Are you terrorizing the poor boy again, Em?" Logans mother entered the room again, followed by the girl Roman had seen earlier. He watched in surprise as the fathers icy expression seemed to thaw and a cheeky smile spread over his face. Mrs. Berry put her hands on her hips and turned to Camille, an accusing tone in her voice. "Why didn't you stop him?" 

"I'm sorry dear", they shrugged with a smirk, "It's simply too fun to watch." 

Roman looked between them with his mouth hanging open, while Logans face met his hands and his sister gave a slight chuckle. "I, uh… I'm sorry, I don't-", he stuttered out, but was cut off as Mr. Berry waved his hand. "It's fine. I'm happy to finally meet you Roman, you can call me Emmanuel." 

"Hey, you're the guy from earlier, what are you doing here?", Sara cut in. Logan grinned widely. "He's my boyfriend, Nuisance." Sara pressed her hand over her heart and gasped dramatically. "You found someone who wants to date you? What did you pay him?" 

"Now, don't be ridiculous Sara. Of course Logan didn't pay Roman to be his boyfriend", their Mom reprimanded her. Out of the corner of his eye Logan saw Roman go a little pale, and squeezed his hand. To warn him not to mess up of course, not to reassure him the situation was under control or anything. Obviously. 

Roman chuckled slightly to cover up his nervousness and nodded. "Yeah, I'm Roman, nice to meet you too Sara." Then, just to drive the point home, he lifted their joined hands up to rest on the table.


End file.
